Past Actions, New Vows
by Mathiasosx
Summary: "You want me to MARRY Naruto!" "Honey, it's more than that." Naruto and Sakura's lives are turned upside down by two new figures and the rest of Konoha is caught in the crossfire as they return everything the blond is owed. Post Wave, Stronger Naruto and Sakura later. NaruxSaku. OCxOC


I liiiiiiiiiiiiiivvve. Yeah I know I haven't updated in exactly 7 months but I've been busy. Got a job at the OU, started on preparing to join the RAF (A long process) and got a new computer. Oh and I lost some of my work on various chapters when around when I was tranferring files over (The USB drive got dropped and stepped on).

This chapter was actually finished over a week ago but my Sister, NamiNavigator, is currently doing her GCSE's and was taking a while to get it beta'd. It probably would have been longer but Chapters 699 and 700 hundred happed (Unfortunately) royally pissing me off for the whole day (Thursday). I ended up putting my head round her door after work and demanding her to get this chapter beta'd ASAP. I think I scared her, for which I apologised earlier, but there data stick on my laptop with a note and this bet'd chapter on my desk this moring so many thanks and just as many apologies to her.

I won't go any futher into the train wreck of OOCness, crack pairings and just plain trolling that is Chapters 699 and 700 as the rant that would follow would be longer than the chapter and I'm sure you've heard enough people complain about it by now.

That said from now on I will be giving Kishimoto the proverbial middle finger as much as I can. Oh and as a brit and an archer I'll give him the two fingered salute as well. So yeah all my Naruto stories will be continuing and this will be joining them.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Unknown location, somewhere on the Tsuchi No Kuni border.<p>

Scrolls. Rows upon rows, shelves upon shelves of them. Thousands, millions even. Some fresh and new; others cracked with age. All bathed in the orange half-light of the few candles that illuminated the place. Within it all sat a figure as worn by time as some of the scrolls within the massive archive, with a beard to match.

The drawn out groan of a door frame and the regular creak of ancient floorboards, matched with the rattle of wood on leather, marked the arrival of another figure, straighter, younger, but hidden within the shadows of the artificial dusk.

"You called me. Master of Records." Said the new arrival, his tone questioning, uncertain.

The old man shifted, his body moving in a way that led you to expect a creak with every motion.

"Yes. I did." Replied the archivist, his voice raspy and dry. Slowly, haltingly, he brought up a folder from the scroll on his desk. "This scroll was given to our care from Konoha just over 13 years ago. With it were given instructions to open it upon a set date and return it. That date was today."

The younger figure shifted from foot to foot, slightly impatient, though he remained respectful. "I assume there is something special about the contents?" He asked.

The Master Archivist nodded slightly. "Have a look." He replied. The younger figure accepted the folder and opened it, his moves quick and precise. "A birth certificate? Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. The Kyuubi Jinchūriki?" There was a moment's pause as the young man's brain caught up with what he had just said. "WAIT! The Kyuubi Jinchūriki is the son of the Yondaime Hokage!" He then looked over the document at the man who had handed it to him, eyes dancing as his mind raced.

"You see now." Said the Archivist. "The boy is entitled to his heritage. However, as much as I know every shelf and file within this mountain, I am unfamiliar with the laws of the outside world. This is one of the reasons why I called you."

The younger figure raised his head bobbing it slightly in understanding.

"I see… Yes, this is the boys' birth right and should be granted to him. However, I fear with him being the last of the Namikaze, he will be forced into the Clan Restoration Act to the benefit of the council."

The old man lazily scratched his head in confusion. "Wouldn't he already be in it? He is also the last of the Uzumaki clan as well." He questioned, causing hidden eyes to widen.

"Not if he was denied that heritage due to his status… This needs correcting, but the CRA makes things difficult. He'd have to be married before he was 14 to circumvent it." He would have continued voicing his thoughts if a sudden sharp laugh from the old Archivist hadn't completely interrupted him.

"That will not be a problem." Said the elderly figure to explain himself. "Even if they died on the day of their son's birth they still managed to organize one thing that would affect his future. There is a second document in the folder."

The young man quickly looked then chuckled lightly himself. "A marriage certificate." He muttered. "Perfect." He then paused. "Given everything we've figured so far, I think we should expect the worst. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze will need help with this and probably his wife as well. I would volunteer but I have duties."

The old man smiled. "Not any more. Others will handle your duties." The younger figure froze in shock. "I called you to take this task. I do not know how long it will take nor what dangers you face. So I will ask do you accept?"

The young figure now properly stepped into the light. A tall gymnastic frame, dirty blond hair and deep brown eyes become visible. The bow over his shoulder and the quivers on his back and hip rattled with the motion.

"I, Yumiya Tadashi, accept this task."

* * *

><p>Unknown location, somewhere in the vicinity of Kusagakure.<p>

"Are you sure about this dear?" Asked a shapely woman in her mid to late 30's, with black hair to her shoulder and unfocused grey eyes indicative of blindness.

"I know what I'm doing Kaa-san." Replied a much younger woman of 19 as she grabbed her belongings from the inside of the tent and sealed them into scrolls. "I owe a life debt and I fully intend to repay it." The girl was similar to her mother, but her hair cascaded down to her waist and her eyes were a vibrant emerald, though just as unfocused and unseeing.

"Then why do I get the feeling you're doing this to escape being married off?" Responded the mother, her tone hard.

The younger woman paused. "Probably because I AM doing this to escape being married off. Just as much as I am doing this to repay the debt I owe, one that you owe as well."

The older woman's expression softened. "I know and I'm forever grateful she saved your life that day but for all we know she is dead. Many people were killed by the Kyūbi not long after. Kaida."

The now identified Kaida continued packing. "That may be." She said angrily, shoving a scroll into her pack. "But if she has any family left I will find them and pay my debt in their service. Otherwise I will return to my fate."

The young woman's mother let out a sigh. "The Elders will not be happy about this." She muttered.

"Screw the Elders." Kaida bit back. "I'm not going to let them and their short sighted traditions rule my life like everyone else in this clan has let them."

She finished packing, closing the pack with a resounding click and swinging it up onto her shoulders. "You are not going to stop me from leaving Amaya-san. So you can stop trying now." She finished with a glare.

Her Mother, Amaya, instead of scowling, smiled softly, causing her daughter to pause in confusion. "My Little Fire. Stopping you was not my intention. I was just making sure you had thought this through. I may not have made it clear before, but I am your mother I will always support you, remember that."

Kaida was frozen, stunned.

"Now GO! Daughter of Fire, find your path and prove the elders wrong." Stated Amaya, rousing her daughter from her shock.

"Thanks Kaa-san." Replied the younger demon huntress before flickering away in a swirl of fire.

Amaya stood there for a moment before smirking. "You really are my daughter." She muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>Hi no Kuni, somewhere east of Konoha<p>

The forests of Fire country are vast, covering nearly the entire nation. It is just as easy to hide as it is to get lost amidst the dense leaves and endless trunks. Because of this, only ninjas and bandits dared travel through it without the use of roads.

Because of this the chances of two individuals encountering each other in the forest are tiny. Even less if they are travelling in the same direction.

Of course fate sometimes has other ideas, resulting in a sudden and very close encounter when they both landed on the same tree branch. At the same time.

"Oof!"

Crackk!

Whssh!

Crrassh!

"Ow." "Fuck."

Voiced the two individuals, Tadashi in surprise and Kaida with a combination of pain and displeasure at suddenly finding another person atop of her.

Then Tadashi in his daze placed his hand on a soft 'mound' to steady himself.

An instant later the archer found himself launched through the air accompanied by the shout of "Get the fuck off me pervert!"

The sudden air time rapidly brought Tadashi to full alert, allowing him to roll to his feet on landing, unshouldering his bow in the same movement.

Then a person sized fireball nearly incinerated him, then another and another. Suddenly the Yumiya found himself dodging a massive barrage of fire from what he assumed was an enraged woman.

"This is for groping me asshole." Came a voice from the direction that the flame spheres kept coming from.

Definitely an enraged woman. Letting out a sigh, he back flipped over another fireball and drew an arrow from his hip quiver, nocked it and drew.

He just needed a moment. A gap in the barrage.

Duck, left, roll, slide under, jump over, spin around. THERE!

"Sutairu yajirushi: Onpa Furue." He whispered as he loosed.

* * *

><p>The suddenness of the arrow striking the tree behind her and the unusualness of such a weapon amongst ninja caused Kaida to pause. However, before she could question further the ultrasonic waves from said arrow rolled over her, disrupting her balance and attacking her enhanced hearing and echo location.<p>

Almost instantly the young woman collapsed, clutching her head in agony, effectively blinded as the sudden sensory assault disrupted her thermal sense as well.

* * *

><p>Tadashi blinked as the woman collapsed like a house of cards. The sonic arrow he'd used should have disrupted her balance and coordination, preventing her from attacking, but not drop her like that.<p>

Cautiously, he nocked another arrow and slowly approached, wary of a trap.

That was until he could see her clearly.

He could make out long black hair, olive trench coat, combat vest and red under shirt, her face hidden. But what caught his attention was the Hitai-ate around her neck and the symbol on it. 鬼 for oni or demon.

His eyes went wide. "Shit. An Onishi." He muttered, quickly shutting off the sonic arrow with a hand seal and running over to her.

* * *

><p>Kaida's world had been reduced to black, white and pain, she was just about to lose consciousness when the source of it suddenly stopped. The pain diminished rapidly, but her senses were taking longer to recover, not to mention the dizziness.<p>

That's when she felt someone next to her. Gritting her teeth was the only reaction she could muster. She was at the mercy of her opponent. She'd probably be raped then killed or enslaved and there was nothing she could do about it.

However instead of the person stripping her like she expected, she found herself picked up and leant against a tree.

She could hear some vague noises over the ringing in her ears that indicated the person was talking but she refrained from responding. At least until her senses returned to normal and the dizziness faded.

That arrow had really fucked her up.

That was when it clicked. _'Wait arrow? An archer using chakra? That means…'_ She trailed off that thought and finished it verbally. "Yumiya?"

She felt the figure grab her hand and hold it open. Kaida didn't lash out though, instead letting him trace on her hand with his finger.

'Y' then 'E' and then 'S'

Letting out a sigh the demon huntress relaxed. Now everything made a lot more sense.

* * *

><p>Tadashi watched the young woman relax. He could empathize. The sonic waves likely robbed her of most her senses, balance and possibly motor control so she assumed the worst.<p>

Movement caught his attention. The young woman was now opening and closing her hands experimentally. Her face had also reddened slightly and now bore a sheepish expression.

It seemed she had just realized that she had attacked someone because of a misunderstanding. Granted, her anger was a little justified, but she should still have allowed him to explain himself.

He smirked. She'd probably learn from this at least.

After a few moments of silence the Onishi spoke again. "Fire please." She asked softly. The request jolted Tadashi back to life as he realized he had been staring at the young woman's beautiful face and her dulled emerald eyes.

"Er, yeah, sure." He muttered hurriedly, forgetting that she currently couldn't hear him. Quickly, he gathered some dead wood and leaf litter, common here on the forest floor. Once he'd gathered a small pile he cleared a ring around it and made a barrier of earth and stones to prevent the fire from spreading. Then finally he placed his hand on the pile and pulsed a small but concentrated burst of chakra into it. Sitting back, he watched over the fire as it grew to consume the fuel he'd laid out for it.

He was about to go and gather more wood when the Demon huntress stirred, concentrating hard. As he watched her skin darkened and her eyes turned an almost shining gold. Then slowly, her hand visibly shaking, she reached out for the fire.

Tadashi could only watch in awe as the flames reached back towards her, slowly warping closer as if blown by an unfelt wind. Then the hand and flame met and the Archers jaw dropped as the red and gold spiralled up the young woman's arm but refrained from burning it. It was like it was a vicious beast that had been tamed by her very presence.

She let out a sigh as the flames reached her head and seemed to be absorbed in. Tadashi half noted that her canines were now sharper and more prominent, but it was the beautiful spectacle before him, a display of control and power that held his focus.

Then suddenly it stopped. Like an elastic band the flames snapped back to obeying the regular laws of physics and those that remained on the woman vanished.

The archer remained mute as the demon huntress rose to her feet and smiled at him.

Only then did he find his voice.

"Well… That was… incredible." He stated with a slightly awkward smile.

* * *

><p>Kaida felt herself redden at that comment. Most individuals would have been terrified by such a display. Granted some, mostly ninja, would be curious, but they would keep their distance because of the demonic nature of the power.<p>

Yet this man was not afraid or curious. Rather, he was in awe. Both of her and what she just did.

Unsure how to respond to that, she chose not to, and instead introduced herself.

"Onishi Kaida." She said, offering her hand. "Sorry for… You know…" She trailed off, looking away in embarrassment, not noticing the young man's eyes widen slightly.

"Don't worry about it." He said, accepting her proffered hand and bringing her attention back to him in the process.

"Though I must say, I never expected to meet the Daughter of Fire out here." He continued.

Kaida blinked. "The Yumiya know of me?" She asked.

The young archer shrugged. "We always watch every one of note."

The demon huntress sweat dropped. "Okay, that didn't sound stalkerish at all." She deadpanned. "Particularly when coming from someone whose name I don't even know."

The blond winced. "Yeah, that sounded wrong. And it's Tadashi."

Kaida let out a single laugh. "Accurate huh. Suits you."

Though young man in question smirked back. "Just like your name suits you. Little dragon."

"True enough." Replied the Demon Huntress with a tilted nod, only to suddenly become serious. "That said. What is a Yumiya doing all the way out here in Hi no Kuni? Heading towards Konoha no less."

Tadashi's expression shifted to mirror her own. "I could ask the same of you." He replied levelly. "But If you must know, I'm delivering something," He paused a second deciding whether he should say the next part. "That concerns 2 of Konoha's leading clans."

Kaida's eyes lit up at that. "Which clans? In what way? Cou…" Her rapid questions were cut off by Tadashi's raised hand.

"Fair exchange is no robbery." Stated the archer calmly.

The raven haired woman let out an amused sigh. "Fine. I have a life debt to be repaid I Konoha. Also to one of the leading clans. Though I don't know if they yet survive." She replied adding the last part almost absently.

The blond raised an eyebrow. Only one clan really fell under that. "The Uzumaki's. Kushina Uzumaki saved your life." He stated, scarcely believing what was happening.

"You know of her?" Said Kaida urgently. "Is she alive?"

Blue eyes shut for a moment as the Yumiya sighed. "Kushina Uzumaki, The Red Hot-blooded Habanero." He paused before adding the last part. "And Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yoko."

Kaida visibly deflated at the last one, falling to her knees. "I see." She said in understanding. Even in a Clan as insular as her own she had heard of the Kyubi attack, and she was more than knowledgeable of the results of having any form of demon removed.

Kneeling down in front of the despondent woman, Tadashi tilted her head back up. "I wasn't finished. On the same night that the Kyūbi attacked Konoha, Kushina-dono had a child. A boy named Naruto."

Kaida's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. "And he is now the Kyubi's Jinchūriki and heir to two clans. Though he does not know that, which is why you are here."

"Correct. Though I'm slightly surprised you who his father is, it seems our interests coincide." Replied the archer, his eyes scanning the area around them.

Nodding, the brunette returned to her feet. "I feel there is more to this than you've said."

Blue eyes glanced at her. "There is, but we've wasted enough time here. I'll explain on the move." He replied before flashing up into the trees.

Kaida followed straight after.

* * *

><p>Next Day, Just outside Konoha.<p>

Team 7 were rather subdued as they returned from Nami no Kuni. This was mainly because their resident knucklehead was deep in his own thoughts about the happenings of their mission just passed, particularly the fates of Haku and Zabuza. Sakura was also thinking but on her inability to actually help during the mission rather than Naruto's topic.

Kakashi looked away from his book to glance over his three Genin. The mission had been a good learning experience for the team, though not in the way he had expected or planned.

Still, it all worked out in the end.

He'd barely turned back to his book when the Konoha gates, and its perpetual guards, came into view.

As they were signing in, the bandanna-wearing Chunin, Izumo, caught the Jönin's attention with the wave of a hand.

"Hatake-San, Hokage-Sama wants you to bring Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno to his office immediately. Sasuke Uchiha is to return home."

The Copy nin blinked with his one visible eye.

"Shouldn't my team and I debrief first?" He asked, slightly confused. "We just returned from a mission."

"This takes priority." Was the Chunin's only reply.

The cyclopean ninja analyzed the gate guard for a moment before turning away and signalling his team to follow.

Upon reaching the Hokage's office, team 7 were immediately let in by the secretary. As expected, the Elderly Hokage was behind his desk clearly waiting for them.

What wasn't expected was the two other figures waiting off to the side.

"Glad to see you came quickly Kakashi-Kun." Stated Hiruzen once the door was closed.

"Izumo said it was important." Replied the copy nin. Glancing over at the pair by the window with his one eye, quickly identifying them as a male Yumiya and a Female Onishi. The first was unusual, though the second put him on guard.

Particularly with Naruto in the room.

However, before any further words could be exchanged, Sasuke, wanting to test his new power somewhat, activated his Sharingan and turned his gaze on the two unknown individuals to see if they were lying when they spoke.

The woman's reaction though was not what he had expected. Almost immediately she shivered, then turned to him, face contorted in rage. "Turn them off IQALEKISIWE INGANE!" **[1]** She yelled, catching everyone off guard.

"Turn off those Amehlo Isela **[2]** or I will seal them permanently." She growled in continuation, igniting a fire around her hand, much to the surprise of the Genin and causing Tadashi to look at her strangely.

The Uchiha heir certainly didn't need his copy wheel eyes to know that the terrifying Kunoichi in front of him was certainly not joking, and rapidly had his irises return to their normal black.

"Hokage-dono. I think as few people as possible should know about this. So could you please send Hatake-san and the Uchiha heir away. You may trust your best Jönin but I do not and I certainly do not trust the last child of a cursed clan." Stated the man.

Sasuke visibly bristled at that, but was prevented by a firm hand and stern look from his Sensei.

"I will concede your point." Responded Sarutobi. "At least in regards to Sasuke. However Kakashi already knows much of what we'll discuss and would be a strong ally in the future. Tadashi-san, Kaida-san."

The archer glanced to the still irate woman next to him but only got a shrug in reply. She did extinguish the fire though, much to the relief of everyone else.

"Fine, the Copy Nin can stay." Said Tadashi reluctantly.

The elderly Hokage nodded before addressing Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm afraid you'll have to leave." He said before turning to Sakura. "Also Sakura will you please wait outside for the moment. Everything will be explained soon."

There was a moments pause but both Genin complied without question or argument.

Tadashi nodded lightly as he watched the two exit the room.

"Good idea." He commented offhandedly.

Hiruzen then cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention again.

"Now that has been dealt with, we should get to why we are here."

There was a collective nod and everyone turned to the youngest person in the room.

"W-what's going on, Dattebayo?" Asked a now rather scared Naruto.

The elderly Hokage smiled at his pseudo grandson in an effort to reassure him. "Naruto-kun. The reason we are here is to do with your parents."

"My parents? Are you going to tell me who they were?" Babbled the young blonde, fear suddenly replaced by excitement.

Sarutobi nodded. "I originally intended to wait till you were 16 or became a Chunin, whichever came first. This was to protect you both from your parents enemies and the council."

"The council?" Asked the blonde confused.

Tadashi stepped forward and crouched down to be level with the Genin.

"Yes, the council. Your parents were very important and powerful people."

The archer paused a moment glancing away.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the 'Red Hot-blooded Habanero'. She was one of the last survivors of the Uzumaki clan and the previous Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi."

Bringing his gaze back up, the Yumiya was met with a stunned young blonde struggling to comprehend what he had just been told.

"I-I'm from a clan." The young teen finally muttered.

"It's more than that." Interjected Kaida softly.

Tadashi nodded, bringing Naruto's attention back to him.

"The Uzumaki have familial ties to the Senju as well, so you are a potential heir to two clans on your mother's side."

Now the orange wearing boy's jaw seemed close to falling off, which the Yumiya couldn't help but smile at.

"Then there's your father. Minato Namikaze. Head of the Namikaze Clan... The Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō and the Yondaime Hokage."

The silence that followed echoed off the walls of the office.

In the middle of it Naruto stood, shifting from expression to expression as different emotions and questions battled within him.

After a few moments he settled down and asked the one question that was most pressing to him, tears in his eyes. "Why... Why did he seal the fox in me then?"

The older blonde straightened, not having an answer. He looked over his shoulder, wordlessly asking Hiruzen for an answer.

Fortunately, the old man had one. "Because he believed in you Naruto." Everyone's attention centred on the Sandaime as they waited for him to continue.

"He believed that you will overcome the Kyūbi's hatred and control its power. That you will be a hero."

Tadashi turned back to boy with a smile. "Sounds like you've got some grand hopes to live up to there squirt. Better not disappoint.

"I'll make mum and dad proud, Dattebayo!" Declared the young blonde.

Tadashi stood up again, with a smirk. "I like your attitude, squirt."

Meanwhile Kaida uncrossed her arms. "Now that you've explained the first half of why you are here, I'd like to explain why I'm here.

The archer stepped back briefly bowing his head. "Sorry."

The Demon huntress moved to take her companions place, only to be interrupted by the person she was here for.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for Tadashi-nii to finish his reasons first?" He asked.

The blind kunoichi scratched her temple briefly. "It would but we agreed that it would work out better like this."

Naruto looked a little confused at this, but didn't comment further, allowing Kaida to continue.

"Now, if we could get back on track so I can explain my presence." There were nods all round as everyone stayed silent to avoid the woman's ire.

"The Onishi have an ideal known as Lokho Yayikwelita or what is owed. We repay everything that we owe like for like. Nearly 15 years ago Naruto, I met your mother, during a bandit raid on my clans' camp at the time.

I don't know why your mother was there but she saved my life that day.

As such my life is owed to her and in turn you."

The young woman dropped down on one knee and bowed her head to the boy in front of her.

"I am yours to command. Use me as you see fit." She finished.

Silence and stillness descended as what Kaida had just said was processed by all.

The kneeling woman paused, half waiting for half fearing Naruto's response. Would he reject her offer? Use her for revenge? Her thoughts halted when young arms wrapped around her, causing the Demon Huntress to tense in surprise.

"Then you are to be my sister. Kaida-Oneechan." Stated the young blond.

It took a moment for the Onishi to process what he had said, before she hugged him back with a smile.

"Udade**[3]**?" She muttered quietly to herself. "It would be my honour. Umfo.**[4]**" Was her reply out loud.

"Umfo?" Asked the blond teen, not letting go of the hug.

Kaida leant back so Naruto could see her face. "It means brother."

Tadashi couldn't help but smile as he watched. It was a heart-warming moment.

"Seems we're going to be one cool family now, huh Naruto." He said as the two finally broke form their hug.

"Of course we are Tadashi-nii. Dattebayo!"

As the trio bonded Sarutobi and Kakashi watched on. One smiling with pride, the other more than a little suspicious. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Neither of them is associated with Konoha and she's-"Kakashi only got that far before he was cut off, but not by the person he was expecting. "The Daughter of Fire, the outcast prodigy of the Onishi clan. She's stayed firm in her belief that befriending her demon and working with it is the way to greater strength when almost everyone she's ever known opposes it. She's the best person on the planet to teach Naruto how to control the Kyūbi outside of another Jinchuriki who has mastered their own beast, and I don't see any of them around do you?"

The copy ninja stared at the archer who had entered the whispered conversation with all the subtlety of a landslide.

"How did you…?" Began the silver haired Jönin.

Tadashi smirked. "I can read lips."

"I'm wearing a mask."

"Yumiya eyesight."

Kakashi let out a sigh. "Look, it seems we got off on the wrong foot. Can't we just start over?" He said, taking note that Kaida and Naruto were both watching.

"No." Stated the Yumiya bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because even if I do give you a fresh start, the main issue I have with you still remains."

The Son of White Fang blinked. "What issue?"

Tadashi raised an incredulous eyebrow. "You don't see it."

Silence from Kakashi was more than answer enough.

"Fine, I'll spell it out for you. In the month and a half you have been training Team 7, what have you taught them? Teamwork, formations and tree climbing. That's all I saw in the reports. Is there anything else? Any techniques? Katas?"

The Cyclops glanced at the Hokage before responding.

"Yes."

Tadashi scratched his temple with a finger. "And if we don't include Sasuke."

"No."

"One and a half months. Even with C-Ranks to take up time, that should only have taken 10 days, 2 weeks tops given the potential of the students you have. So why?"

Kakashi glared at the younger man with his one visible eye.

"What of the other Jönin leaders." He countered. "Some of them have done even less with their teams over the same time."

The archivist didn't even bat an eyelid. "Their teams are made up of clan heirs whose training is for the most part handled by said clans. I understand they have to ask permission to train them in anything else. Actually, that is a reason your students should be doing better than they are. You have free reign to teach them anything, no barriers, no rules. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke should be flying ahead as exemplars of their generation, especially under the tutelage of Konoha's best Jönin." The last part of that was said with such sarcasm that even the Hokage winced.

Tadashi turned to the old man. "Kaida and I will handle Naruto and Sakura's training from now on.

"Wait, Sakura's as well?" Asked Kakashi, surprised. "Your obligations are to your mission and the Uzumaki respectively." He said, looking at Tadashi then Kaida. "Sakura doesn't fall under either."

The blond stepped over to the Hokage's desk, sliding Naruto's birth certificate aside and picking up the document underneath it.

"Actually." He said handing Kakashi the document. "She falls under both."

The ex-ANBU captain's visible eye went wide as he processed just what the document was.

"Sakura will not like this at all." He warned.

"We're prepared to deal with that." Interjected Kaida from across the room.

"Young girls are notoriously bad at choosing the objects of their affections after all."

"Err, what does Sakura-Chan have to do with this?" Asked an again confused Naruto.

"And that brings us to the other reason why I'm here." Muttered the archer half to himself but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Is this about the council?" Asked the blond, surprising everyone with his sudden perceptiveness.

Tadashi recovered first. "Not as stupid as you like everyone to believe, are you?"

Naruto's reply was to shrug with a half grin.

"Yes, it has to do with the Council and Sakura."

"Why Sakura-chan?"

Kaida put a hand on the young boys shoulder.

"He'll get to that, just be patient… O-Otōto." She said, the last word hesitant and uncertain, showing her unfamiliarity with her new position.

Tadashi nodded. "Thank you. Naruto, revealing your heritage to the council would immediately have them put you up for the CRA, the Clan Restoration Act, where you will be given multiple wives." The young blonde's eyes went wide at this as the Yumiya looked over at Sarutobi, who only nodded sadly in confirmation.

"Officially, it is an old law to benefit the village but given what I know of the civilian council, the wives they choose will be to benefit them first. The only way to undercut this is for the person who is the subject of the CRA to be married before a certain age: 18 for civilians and 14 for ninja."

That was when a hyperactive teen Genin interjected. Loudly. "Are you saying I have to marry Sakura? That's not fair on her, she doesn't even like me yet."

Tadashi let out a sigh.

"Wrong tense there Naruto." He said, holding his hand out for Kakashi to return the certificate to him, which the masked Jönin did, albeit reluctantly.

"It seems yours and Sakura's parents made arrangements for your marriage before you were even born and finalized it after your birth. Technically, you've been married to Sakura all your life you just didn't know it."

Naruto frowned. "That's even less fair on Sakura-chan! Can't you undo it or something? I don't want to marry her unless she loves me."

All the adults smiled sadly. "I'm afraid we can't." Said the Demon Huntress softly. "The certificate has already been entered into Konoha's marriage registry, making it fully valid, and divorce isn't legal for clans." She finished, putting a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

Tadashi flipped the Certificate around, looking at the back.

"Even if we didn't need it in place to protect you from the council… Well." He channelled a little chakra into the paper flipping it back around so everyone could see the incredibly complex mass of calligraphy that sprawled over the rear of the document.

"I'm pretty sure this is probably the most indestructible piece of paper in the entire world. So I'm not even going to try."

Kakashi and Hiruzen let out a sigh. Of course Minato would have thought of everything.

"As much as you don't like it, I'm afraid you're stuck with it Gaki." The archer turned to the Hokage.

The old man looked back at him sceptically. "Do you really think it wise to do this now? It could wait a few days." Hiruzen suggested.

Tadashi shook his head. "I feel it will be better in the long run if we do it quickly. No lies or false pretence that way."

The man known as the Professor couldn't fault that logic.

Tadashi turned back to his young charge. "Don't worry, it will work out in the end. You'll see."

The younger blond smiled back weakly as the Hokage keyed the intercom, telling the secretary to let the waiting group in.

Naruto tensed, knowing who was about to enter. Kaida noticed, placing an assuring hand on his shoulder, causing the young blond to look up at her over his shoulder.

"Be strong." She mouthed to her new brother, to which he nodded back, then turned to the door just as the Haruno Family walked in. Kizashi with his dark pink Sakura blossom hair and moustache, Mebuki with her blond hair covering her forehead in a V and finally Sakura.

All three looked confused. Then the adults saw Tadashi and confused gazes became questioning, to which the Archer nodded, changing them to guilty.

"Thank you for coming." Stated the elderly Hokage. He looked towards the Adult Harunos. "I assume you realize why you are here?" He asked, getting nods.

Tadashi stepped forward. "Then I'll get to it." He said, crouching down to the pinkette's level. "So you're Sakura." He muttered, analysing her.

Physically the girl was mediocre, scoff worth even, however the bright, intelligent, question filled eyes caught his notice, their jade depths meeting his scrutinizing gaze.

"Do you know what I am?" He finally asked.

The young girl nodded, hesitant in his presence. "You're a Yumiya."

"Correct. The reason I am here is mostly to with your teammate Naruto. However, it does affect you as well, quite massively."

The pinkette glanced over at her blond friend, who for some reason didn't meet her eye, before returning to the young man in front of her.

"What's so special about Naruto that the Yumiya kept it hidden?" She asked, curiosity evident.

Tadashi scratched his nose. "He's about as close to royalty as you can get in a ninja village. A direct heir to 2 clans and a potential heir to a third. Two of those are even founding clans. Then there the fact that he's related to three of the four Hokage's, the Shodaime and Nidaime through his mother's lineage and the Yondaime directly as his son." The young teen's eyes had steadily grown wider as he spoke, and now her jaw had joined them in being wide open.

Now the archer paused to let her process and ask the inevitable question.

"How does this affect me?" There it was, one sentence that made the atmosphere tense.

"It affects you because of the CRA, the Council and Naruto's parents desire to protect him from both." Replied Tadashi, picking up both certificates again. He watched as the girl put everything together.

"You want me to MARRY Naruto!" She exclaimed getting averted gazes and silence in response.

Eventually her mother Mebuki spoke. "Honey, it's more than that." She managed to say, before running out of words.

Tadashi then interjected. "Yes, we're here as messengers. Not witnesses."

Sakura now stared at the Archer in shock.

"What do you mean?"

Tadashi let out a sigh. "You know what I mean."

The pinkette wheeled around, looking to Naruto, who turned away, hiding his face against a young woman Sakura hadn't even noticed till now.

The young kunoichi's eyes shifted rapidly to her parents, the Hokage and finally back to Tadashi.

"How long?" She asked tonelessly, tears in her eyes.

The messenger sighed, closing his eyes as he did. "Since Naruto was born."

Sakura was shaking now. "This… THIS ISN'T FAIR. IT RUINS EVERYTHING."

"Saku…" Kizashi began, reaching out for his daughter.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Screeched the distraught teen. "IT'S YOUR FAULT! I-I-I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She then rounded on the rest of the room. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

With that, she ran out of the office, slamming the door behind her and leaving the occupants of the room staring at the door in silence.

* * *

><p>So there's my new story inspried both by Bradw618's 'Sakura Uzumaki' challenge and Triforce Guardians 'The Broken Fox' (An excellent read even if it is not and may not be finished)<p>

I'd like everyone to note that the current title for this is a placeholder if anyone has an Idea for a better one just leave it in a review I will choose my favorite and whoever came up with it will be credited.

For those of you who have ready my Sage, Swordsman & Demonhunter Kaida is not a clone on Riyu. She was originally. I basically had the idea of Riyu just older. Hower as the ide progressed she changed a bit. Kaida is softer and less agressive more of a diplomat than Riyu and hopefully that will become clearer as both stories progress.

Anyway here are the translations for Kaida's second language which will be expanded on later. For those who are curious I'm actually using Zulu for this (Thanks to google translate)

[1]Iqalekisiwe Ingane - Cursed child

[2]Amehlo Isela - Eyes of the Thief

[3]Udade - Sister

[4]Umfo - Brother

Finally technique translations.

Sutairu yajirushi: Onpa Furue - Arrow Style: Sonic Tremor

See you which ever story I update next.

Ja ne!


End file.
